sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Jones
Mr. Jason David Jones In high school Jason was very popular and known as the man. The guys wanted to be him and the girls wanted to get with him. Jason was a basketball and football star. One that was lining up to have a sports scholarship for a full-ride to college. He was a jock, but not the typical type. He was brought up to be an all-American, old-fashion, country boy. He was kind to all living things and he stood up for those that got picked on. His girlfriend, his first love, was his high school sweetheart. She was a gorgeous... all-American, country, church-going girl that Jason proudly corrupted. Cassandra was his. He loved her so much that he would have never dreamed of leaving her. If things had gone the way he planned he would have married her. He would have taken her with him where ever he had decided to go to college. No matter what struggles they may have had he knows he would have made it work no matter what the cost may have been. Goes ByJason NicknamesJase Jasie }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'19 years old Row 3 title ' }'Leo Row 4 title ' }'Angel Row 5 title ' }'Ocean Blue Row 6 title ' }'Sandy Blonde Row 7 title ' }'5'9" Row 8 title ' }'160 Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Guardian Row 16 title ' }'Guardian Angels Celtic Coven This is all in past tense of course, because Jason was merely seventeen years old when his life came crashing down. After Jason helped win a huge football game. The entire football team went to a huge and epic after party. Jason decided to drive home which wouldn't be an issue but the young lad was completely and totally drunk. Sadly on this night his girlfriend was in the car with him and there was a huge crash. The next thing Jason knew was that somehow he was surrounded by white lights and having a conversation with a soothing voice. The voice told him that there was a way he could atone for his sins. The same voice continued on to tell him that there was a way they would let him survive this whole ordeal and that he needed to find his way to the Celtic Coven where he would have to protect a specific member. Jason confused, agreed. White lights continued to blind his eyes as they opened in a surgery room. He was in the hospital and him waking up surprised the doctors who told him that this was explainable. That this was a miracle! He had been coded as dead just a minute prior to him waking up. He was later informed that his girlfriend had been dead on arrival and that the impact of the crash had killed her instantly. As soon as Jason snapped out of his shocked he unhooked himself from all the hospital machines and he fled his hometown. He knew the police would put his girlfriends death on him. He knew he couldn't stand to look at anyone he knew. He knew he wouldn't be able to take the consequences. It took him two years of research before he found the Celtic Coven. He was drawn to figure out what the Celtic Coven was and why he was suppose to help protect a member of it. In those two years, he also learned he was an angel. It freaked him out but after a few weeks of coming to terms, he learned how to control all of his powers... though sometimes not so well. Traitshonest, sincere, athletic, compassionate, and confident. Quirksold-fashioned type of guy, romantic in the sense that he believes the world spins around based on love, easily hurt and can stay hurt for a while mostly because he often gets used. ' }'over thinking. Row 2 title" ' }'working out, romance, being a guardian angel, basketball, and football. Row 3 title ' }'those whom take pleasure in harming others, his charges being hurt, losing a competition, and break-ups. Row 4 title ' }'never being to atone for his sin. Row 5 title ' }'basketball, football, and trying to play cupid. Row 6 title ' }'heart breakers, cheaters, liars, now drunk drivers, and irresponsible people. Row 7 title ' }'''poison that effects angels Jason's abilities includes enhanced senses, agility, endurance, strength, stamina, and reflexes, regenerative healing, the ability to heal others, orbing, chronokinesis, dream walking, and protective intuition. He doesn't have anything out of the ordinary for an angel. He discovered his abilities during the first two weeks after his resurrection. He didn't expect them and they scared him at first, until he realized the good he could do with his abilities. Unfortunately Jason had to teach himself. Jason learned how to control his abilities at the age of eighteen after finding the Celtic Coven. Now at nineteen, almost twenty he had better control but hasn't quite mastered his powers yet. Every once in a while he may make a mistake which in often time is worth a laugh or two. He wants to be able to have full control so you he can protect his charges. Jason doesn't just want to rely on his powers and feels his real strengths are in the calculation and compassion he puts into every course of action he takes. He feels like it's choices and something within that shows someone's true strengths. He does his best to be and be around those with inner strength as beautiful as their outer strength. His obvious weakness in the poison that works against all of his kind. Although he views his compassion as a strength, it can be used against him as well. Even if his enemy is hurt, he won't kill them unless he has to. He believes people can change and this person could always come back to haunt him. He'll put anyone goods life before his own which could also get him in trouble. He'd definitely risk his being to save someone else. Jason has a wide variety of styles. He doesn't seem to box himself in to a particular look though you will almost always find him in some sort of athletic shoes. Every once in a while you'll find him sporting his old high school Letterman's jacket. The '''Relationships Best Friends: Aaron Vega. Charges: Haylee Kennedy. Romantically Interested In: Hailie Finn. Romantically Involved With: No One. Past Relationships: '''Cassandra Martin. '''Sexual Encounters: Cassandra Martin. Photos of Jason in Action 600full-colton-haynes.jpg 600full-colton-haynes3.jpg 600full-colton-haynes5.jpg 600full-colton-haynes9.jpg 600full-colton-haynes10.jpg 600full-colton-haynes11.jpg 600full-colton-haynes12.jpg 600full-colton-haynes13.jpg 600full-colton-haynes14.jpg Photos of Jason and Others 600full-colton-haynes6.jpg|'Isabella Evans' 600full-colton-haynes7.jpg|'Isabella Evans' 600full-colton-haynes8.jpg|'Isabella Evans' 5_jackson-allison.jpg|'Alexis Cooper' Allison-Jackson-jackson-and-allison-24079302-600-340.jpg|'Alexis Cooper'